1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body supports and creepers and more particularly pertains to a new multipurpose adjustable mechanic support and creeper assembly for providing an adjustable device that can be used to support the body while working variously sized vehicles, compactly stored, and converted into a mechanic""s creeper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body supports and creepers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,958 issued to Botello describes a body support device for a mechanic that can be adjusted to set the height of a single body supporting pad and knee pads to a comfortable position to support the entire body of a mechanic during work. Another type of body support is U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,955 issued to Holland et al. disclosing a number of steps and a removable tool tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,392 issued to Hansen discloses a height adjustable creeper with an extendable tray. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,719 issued to Lensing discloses a ladder type structure having a padded upper support portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,374 issued to Rumage et al. discloses a body supporting apparatus having two support portions that are adjustable relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,264 issued to Wiederrich et al. discloses a positionable bench assembly utilizing a crank and pulley system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,856 issued to Paskey et al. discloses a height adjustable vehicle tool tray. U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,877 issued to Shockley discloses a transformable creeper that adjusts between a two level seat and a substantially planar body support. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,532 issued to Martin discloses a folding creeper that adjusts between a single level creeper and a raised support surface for tools and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,828 issued to Pool et al. discloses a molded plastic creeper structure. U.S. Reissued Pat. No. RE37,372 discloses a device adjustable between a creeper, a seat, and a platform. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 453,601 shows an ornamental design for a combination creeper and seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides an adjustable base width, multiple torso supporting cushions, a tool tray positionable to be accessible from a selectable side of the device, an adjustable seat/creeper, and compact storing.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by addressing the following objectives.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new multipurpose adjustable mechanic support and creeper assembly that has an adjustable base width.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multipurpose adjustable mechanic support and creeper assembly that provides multiple support pads that are adjustable into several positions with and without a main frame assembly such that the support pads can support a person on the main frame or work separately as a creeper or work bench.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base frame and a pair of support assemblies each having a support member. A height adjustable tool support, expandable leg portions to broaden the base frame, and storage areas are also provided. The support members are removable and securable to each other to form a creeper.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.